leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Boldore (Pokémon)
|} Boldore (Japanese: ガントル Gantle) is a introduced in Generation V. It evolves from starting at level 25 and evolves into when traded. Biology Boldore is a blue rock-like Pokémon with an array of red crystals on its back and front, and a spine protruding from between its yellow ears. Rocky chunks at its sides comprise pincer-like limbs, tipped with red crystals similar to the ones on its back. Its orange crystals are the hardened form of its endlessly leaking energy. Its crystals shines brightly when its power rises. Because its crystals are valuable, a fragment being capable of powering a hundred dump trucks, Boldore are targeted for it. It searches for underground water in the caves where it lives. It always faces the same way, never moving in a diagonal direction. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Boldore 's Roggenrola evolved into Boldore in Battling the King of the Mines! during his Gym against Clay. Other A Boldore appeared in Mounting an Electrifying Charge!, where it was used to create obstacles during the Charjabug race over the rocky terrain. A Boldore appeared in The Young Flame Strikes Back!, under the ownership of one of Viren's henchmen. It was used to help intimidate and his family, but was defeated by Kiawe's Alolan . Minor appearances A 's Boldore made a cameo appearance in Cilan Takes Flight!. A Trainer's Boldore appeared in Alola to New Adventure!. A Boldore appeared in Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge!, where it was among the Pokémon playing in 's garden. Two Boldore appeared in Rocking Clawmark Hill!, as some of the Pokémon training up on Clawmark Hill. Four Boldore appeared in Deceiving Appearances!, where they were among the Pokémon seen at Aether Paradise. They appeared again with multiple others in SM096. A Boldore appeared in Not Caving Under Pressure!, where Ash accidentally stepped on it while in a cave at Mount Lanakila with . This angered it, but the two managed to flee before it could attack. A Trainer's Boldore appeared in Securing the Future!, where it joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga In Challenge the Battle Subway!, it was revealed that Monta's had evolved into a Boldore. He used his newly evolved Pokémon in the Battle Subway. In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Trainer's Boldore appeared in Drawing Bridges. was shown to have a Boldore in the Unova Pokémon League where it evolved into a in Something Suspicious. In the Pokémon RéBURST manga Rend had a Boldore he can use as a Burst form, but he gave the Burst Heart to Ryouga after he finished his training. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon: Magikarp Jump: Boldore may appear during . As part of the "Boldore Push" training session, the player's Magikarp pushes it to earn JP. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , Giant Chasm}} , Underground Ruins Chargestone Cave (N's Pokémon)}} |area= }} |} |} , north of Fortree City, north of , southeast of ; all by )}} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Cave: World Axle - B2F, Lava: Volcanic Slope}} |area=Crag Area}} |area=Cragspur}} |area=Glacier Palace - Eastern Spire (1F-12F), Glacier Palace - Western Spire (1F-12F), Moonlit Forest (Mapless Street), Rusty Mountain (1F-24F), Slumbering Cave (B1-B99), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Entranceway: The Hidden Basement, Toy Collection: The Sword for Justice}} |} |} |area=Sacred Plains: Stage 1}} |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (Fifth release)}} |area=Silver Isles: Bewildering Cave (All Areas), Legend Terrain: Mineral Crust Hollow (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Power Gem|Rock|Special|80|100|20||'}} By TM/HM By |Autotomize|Steel|Status|—|—|15}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Gravity|Psychic|Status|—|—|5}} |Heavy Slam|Steel|Physical|—|100|10}} |Lock-On|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Magnitude|Ground|Physical|—|100|30}} |Rock Tomb|Rock|Physical|60|95|15||'}} |Take Down|Normal|Physical|90|85|20}} |Wide Guard|Rock|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- when its Defense is 50 or higher Evolves into when it has a link of 60% or higher, after knocking out a Warrior's Pokémon in a manner that allows recruitment |link= , , and 'Ujiyasu' }} |- |} Evolution |no2=525 |name2=Boldore |type1-2=Rock |evo2= |no3=526 |name3=Gigalith |type1-3=Rock }} Sprites Trivia * Boldore is very similar to . Both are Rock-type Pokémon introduced in an odd-numbered generation with a base stat total of 390 that evolved at level 25 and can evolve again by trading. Origin Boldore appears to be based on a . It also has some aspects of a . Name origin Boldore may be combination of ''boulder and ore. It may also derive from bold (outstanding or large). Gantle may be a combination of 岩 gan (rock) and . In other languages and mantle |de=Sedimantur|demeaning=From Sediment |fr=Géolithe|frmeaning=From geo and lithe |es=Boldore|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Boldore|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=암트르 Amtru|komeaning=From and mantle |zh_cmn=地幔岩 Dìmànyán|zh_cmnmeaning=From and . |ru=Болдор Boldor|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Ash's Boldore External links |} Category:Pokémon that evolve through trading de:Sedimantur es:Boldore fr:Géolithe it:Boldore ja:ガントル zh:地幔岩